


I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over…

by seor1324333



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, again i may add, also how much do i suck at titles i just used the prompt itself lmao, also how much you do wanna bet i projected onto these characters and their circumstances, even though it takes place in one, this is not a coffeeshop au lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seor1324333/pseuds/seor1324333
Summary: ‘Twas the season of the midterms and Oikawa Tooru was about ready to burrow deep into the ground and hibernate for a good sixty years. His teammates and fellow third-year sufferers sprawled around him, their textbooks laid haphazardly across a table strewn with half-finished coffees and crumbling pastries. Once in a while a muffled groan made itself heard, as yet another page was turned, another line written, another formula memorized. Other students, most of them decked in the blazer and slacks of Aoba Josai High, occasionally meandered past, sending wearied greetings to the players of the volleyball team as they made their way to their own designated studying spots or to the counter to order more caffeine. Even Oikawa’s usual gang of fangirls that liked to hang around after volleyball practice were nowhere to be seen; they too were most likely off burying their heads under stacks of notes.Speaking of people who were usually seen around him… Oikawa turned in his seat, glad for the momentary distraction.“Anyone seen Iwa-chan? He’s been gone since I started this chapter, and that was so long ago I don’t even remember what this chapter is about.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from user and friend wordsdear
> 
> originally supposed to be a 300 word ficlet but things got out of hand as usual (so i say, but its not that long really)

‘Twas the season of the midterms and Oikawa Tooru was about ready to burrow deep into the ground and hibernate for a good sixty years. His teammates and fellow third-year sufferers sprawled around him, their textbooks laid haphazardly across a table strewn with half-finished coffees and crumbling pastries. Once in a while a muffled groan made itself heard, as yet another page was turned, another line written, another formula memorized. Other students, most of them decked in the blazer and slacks of Aoba Josai High, occasionally meandered past, sending wearied greetings to the players of the volleyball team as they made their way to their own designated studying spots or to the counter to order more caffeine. Even Oikawa’s usual gang of fangirls that liked to hang around after volleyball practice were nowhere to be seen; they too were most likely off burying their heads under stacks of notes.

Speaking of people who were usually seen around him… Oikawa turned in his seat, glad for the momentary distraction.

“Anyone seen Iwa-chan? He’s been gone since I started this chapter, and that was so long ago I don’t even remember what this chapter is about.”

“He said he wanted to stretch his legs for a bit. Guy probably just ditched so he could practice slamming volleyballs at walls.” Hanamaki yawned, and flipped over a page in his textbook. 

“Wish I could go join him,” Matsukawa grumbled. “You’d think all this reading about motivation for psych would reveal some way to up my own motivation to study this shit, but all I’m left with is a raging headache and a feeling like I’ve just wasted the last four hours learning nothing.”

“Hear, hear,” Oikawa said, his eyes trailing to his own usually neat handwriting, now reduced to nothing but near scribbles. He rubbed his eyes. “Screw it, I’m taking a break myself.”

“Sit your ass down and do your homework,” a voice growled behind him, and Oikawa smiled and turned in his seat. 

“Iwa-chan! Long time no see, where’ve you –”

He stopped in midsentence as his eyes finally registered the sight in front of him.

“ – been?”

“Dude.” Hanamaki sounded like he was rolling his eyes.

“The smell of coffee in this place is strong enough as it is, I don’t need you sitting beside me making my headache worse, Iwaizumi.”  
“Oh be quiet Matsukawa, it’s not that bad.” Hajime plopped down in his seat beside Oikawa and placed a cup in front of him.

“Um, Iwa-chan…”

“Here you go. You looked like you could barely keep your eyes open.”

“Iwa-chan, did you go swimming in a lake of coffee by any chance?”

“No,” he snapped, “I was going to get you coffee and be showered by adoring praise and undying thanks –”

“ – and thought that you might as well just turn yourself into a human coffee machine and give yourself to him instead?” Matsukawa chortled and high-fived Hanamaki under the table.

“ – I tried to surprise you with my kindness, but I spilled your coffee on the way over.”

“On yourself?” Oikawa said innocently.

“No, on you, you dunderhead.”

“Iwaizumi, you smell.”

“Shut up, Matsukawa.”

Oikawa picked up the coffee cup and peeked in under the lid.

“Is there even any left?”

“Just drink the coffee, Asskawa.” 

Oikawa sighed and brought the cup to his lips.

“Iwa-chan!” he exclaimed.

“What!” Hajime looked extremely put upon.

“Shhh,” someone from the next table over frowned at them.

“This isn’t a library,” Hanamaki drawled.

“This is delicious!”

“Great! Now do your homework.”

Oikawa ignored him. “How did you know just how I liked my lattes?”

“Because you insist on getting me the same order every time we come here?”

“True.” Oikawa took a long sip, and sat back sighing in satisfaction. “I can already feel that caffeine working its wonders. See? I can open my eyes a fraction of a centimeter more than before.”

“Man, I don’t know how you can drink that stuff.” Matsukawa peered into the cooling foamy surface of the drink.

“His sweet as diabetes concoctions he passes off as coffee or caffeine in general?” Hanamaki pulled a drink from his own cup, likely filled with the savoury tea his parents usually made them when they came over. 

“Well that, and caffeine in general. That shit gives me anxiety.”

“Well you know Oikawa, the guy could probably down a couple of liters of coffee before their effects even start working on him.”

“That’s not true,” Oikawa interrupted. “I once had a thermos full of coffee in first year and had to go home because I was having a full-on panic attack.”

“What? You never told me this. If I’d known, I would’ve just gotten you decaf.”

“Yeah, why are you drinking coffee anyway if you know it gives you anxiety?” Matsukawa peered at him suspiciously. 

Oikawa shrugged. “For the taste? Anyway, I’m fine so long as I don’t drink too much, and I’m especially fine when it’s gifted to me by my dear old friend here.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hajime grumbled, “after the shit I went through just to get you your drink, you should be thankful.”

“On that note, what even happened?” Hanamaki edged his seat towards Hajime. “Dropping scalding coffee on yourself is such a tropey thing to do, I didn’t know it happened to people in real life.”

“Nothing happened, _Makki_ , I just tripped over my own feet.”

“Our ace, tripping over his own feet?” Oikawa scoffed. “Nonsense.”

“Hey, aces are human too, they can trip over their own feet.”

“Not our Iwa-chan, nope.”

Hajime groaned. “Can’t you guys just let it drop? I tripped and spilled coffee over myself, har har what a joke, let’s never let Iwaizumi live it down. It was scalding hot too, is no one going to ask if I’m okay?”

Matsukawa patted him on the shoulder. “Look at our ace, taking it like a champ.”

Hanamaki leaned over across the table to ruffle his hair. “What’s a cup of scalding coffee to our big, strong ace?”

Hajime swatted their hands away. “You guys are hilarious, you know that?”

“What about me, Iwa-chan?”

“Just drink your coffee, you dork.”

Oikawa pouted and sat back. Hajime ignored his still smirking friends and pulled in his textbook.

The table settled into a comfortable silence as pens eventually returned to their pages and minds wandered along meandering lines of text. Oikawa’s attention was caught by the strong smell of coffee wafting over from his best friend’s way, and the not-quite-so-furtive glances Hajime kept sending him. Oikawa quickly scratched out a few words in his notebook, and finally decided he’d had enough.

“Iwa-chan~”

The boy jumped. “What? Bakakawa.”

“I was just thinking about your poor uniform, those stains are going to be a pain to get out.”

“I have another set at home, I’ll be okay. You need to concentrate on studying.”

Oikawa waved his concerns away. “Iwa-chaaan~”

“What?”

“I finished my latte, can you go get me another one?”

“I thought you said if you drank too much you’d get anxiety.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, another cup won’t make a difference.”

“Fine. But I’m getting you decaf.”

Oikawa gave him the sweetest smile he could muster. “Love you, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime ducked his head and quickly got out of his seat. 

“Did Iwaizumi just blush?” Hanamaki whispered as their friend left their corner and made his way past the throng of students near the counter. 

“I do not blush!” Hajime called back over his shoulder. His friends chortled.

“You know, I bet he tripped because he was too busy checking you out, Oikawa. You guys need to stop making lovey-dovey eyes at each other and get a room.” Matsukawa looked more amused than annoyed though. Oikawa waved him away.

“As if Iwa-chan could even meet my eyes long enough to make lovey-dovey eyes at me. He’s actually quite shy, you know?”

“Stop talking about me behind my back!” Hajime called from the counter, ignoring the eyes in the shop turning his way. Oikawa waved innocently at him.

Hajime grabbed his order of coffee and thanked the barista, and turned to see his friends still cheerfully engaged in their banter. He watched them fondly, carefully making his way towards their table in the corner. Oikawa caught his eye and immediately brightened up, like a much-needed burst of sunlight in this season of grey and exams. Hajime smiled at himself. He gave his friend a small wave, and this time, made sure not to stumble.


End file.
